Fall Until Your Bones Break
by Kiki2009
Summary: Temari and Naruto are in love, and Temari wants to tell you all about it. Come on guys, just give it a chance! I know it's an unusual pairing but... hey something new yah?


Ok, so, like most of my stories this started out with an idea... see, I like writing stories about pairings nobody uses, and trust me, I've never seen a Temari/Naruto one. So, with that in mind I spun out this story with the sole idea of ABSOLUTELY NOTHING in the beginning. By the time I got to the second actual paragraph I figured I wanted Temari to be the one to ask Naruto to marry her, because she's conventional like that.

This didn't really turn out like I expected... I don't like the ending at all and there is this sense of OOC's... I think Temari acts too calm when she's being insulted, she's too... tolerant or something... ah well, I guess it doesn't matter. Oh, just so you know, if you like a little bit of Sasu/Naru I wrote an angst fic about them... well, really angsty, but it's not too bad because it's all in Sasuke's imagination... nobody actually dies. I guess I'm asking you to go read it because... well, cries nobody is reading it or reviewing sobs. I feel like it must be really bad or something! pulls hair frantically So please, some poor soul go and read and review, if I did something wrong please tell me!

Anyway, so I hope you enjoy! Ignore my self-pity up there!

Title: Fall Until Your Bones Break

Author: ... Why do I keep putting this here...?

Rating: Teen... for all of one swear word.

Warnings: There is... none, there is like, one swear word in the entire thing, and no kissing... at all.

* * *

Temari is not entirely sure when she fell in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

But she is positive that she fell rather hard.

She likes to imagine it as bone breaking hard.

Temari isn't even sure when she officially decided he was _the_ _one_. Maybe it was that fateful day that he changed her youngest brother forever. Maybe it was the first time she realized that he was taller than her. Perhaps it was the first, second, third, or any other number of times they had sparred because her brothers wouldn't fight her and Naruto's rival wasn't there. It could have been in those in between moments when she glanced up from watching her feet on Konoha grass and saw him off in the distance. Maybe it was all those times she was thinking of the pleasant weather of Konoha, and her thought managed to drift to his smiling face.

By nature the two of them clashed. Naruto and she didn't really mix well at all, although you might think they had many things in common. Their personalities might appear similar, but they both grew up in similar environments and reacted in entirely different ways.

Temari hated naivety, found it ignorant and unappealing. She hated weakness, and considered surrendering, crying, and complaining as such. Temari had never liked the color blue, found it either too bright or too melancholy, she hated her own blonde hair and found that she hated it more on others.

Naruto hated people who got too cocky, and instantly assumed that people judged him if he had any doubts about what they saw in him. Naruto hated people who were cowardly, he hated that they backed down when there was so much that could be done. Naruto didn't especially care for people who he thought were weird, which was a little odd due to his experience on the other side of it, but human none the less.

But Temari didn't think Naruto's naivety was ignorant, in fact, she found it rather endearing. When she saw Naruto cry she instantly knew that he was very happy… or that something was very very wrong, she saw it as a warning, a warning to be prepared for the worst. Temari loved Naruto's blue eyes because they were so bright and sometimes they were melancholy. She found them attractive, she found them alluring, with all their hidden knowledge and clear sky warmth. She even liked Naruto's blonde hair, but only because it matched his personality so well.

Naruto didn't mind Temari's cockiness because, really, it wasn't so bad when you got used to it. It wasn't anything like Sasuke's cockiness, so, it was okay. Naruto didn't mind it when Temari judged him, because she wasn't really judging him in a wrong way, and she never saw anything she didn't like anyway. Temari wasn't ever cowardly (Though secretly he sometimes wished she would just back down from a challenge and at least _pretend_ she cared about self-preservation.) so Naruto couldn't complain there. And although Temari wore her hair in her own unique way, although she talked like a boy, although she wasn't like any girl Naruto had ever met before… Naruto knew he didn't mind.

Temari may not remember _when_ she fell in love with Naruto, but she will always remember the day they got together.

o O o

"I like you."

Naruto turned around to find one angry blonde sand kunoichi staring him down.

Naruto had to admit, the way she was holding her fan in front of her like it was a pipe, well, she looked like a mob leader (Of course, Naruto knew she was capable of far far more than that, really, she'd be shooting too low if that was her goal…).

"You're a damn moron to have not noticed it after all this time."

Ok, getting a little weird here. Naruto was still trying to catch up with the 'I like you.' part. Was she serious?

"I can't believe you haven't noticed after all the hints I've been dropping."

So that's why she kept trying to push him into eating her… cooking, err… poison… stuff. Oh, and was that what that pocky was all about? Was she courting him now?

"Are"

'She'

"You"

'Likes'

"Going"

'Me.'

"To"

'…'

"Ask"

'…'

"Me"

'…'

"Out?"

'…'

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked, looking up, and Temari could tell that his brain has reached its limit.

"I said 'Are you going to ask me out or what?'"

"Oh."

Temari sighed, she really didn't know anything about relationships but… that sounded like a rejection to her.

She promises herself she won't let it bother her. She won't hate him, because that is petty, and she won't ignore him because that is wrong, she will act like nothing happened. But first…

"Fine, whatever, just keep this in mind; if anyone hears about this then you will really _really_ regret it. Got it blondie?"

She thought that blondie part in the end was pretty sad, especially since she herself is blonde.

She turned to walk away and all Naruto could think was...

'_She's walking away! Why is she walking away…did I do something wrong…wait, she thinks I rejected her? Go. Go after her. Catch her!'_

He doesn't really think his actions through; he just follows the strongest impulse.

Naruto grabbed Temari's hand, and absently he noticed that her hands were dry from the harsh desert winds, and he told her to wait.

"I didn't mean to reject you. I…I- will you go out with me?"

She turned around, looked into those blue eyes, and she knew that even if she _was_ mad at him she could never say no to that expression.

"I snore,"

"Huh?" Naruto is confused… again. Is that a yes?

"and I hate kids, and I don't like to cook, I like take-out better, and I do what is best for Suna first, you second."

"Um, ok?"

"And I really hate taking my hair down."

"… Is that all?"

"And, just because you're friends with someone, doesn't mean I have be friends with them too."

"Are you…?"

"Yes, now I'm done, and if you still want to go out with me then I've warned you so…"

And Naruto realized she was babbling.

And Naruto started to laugh.

Temari hit him.

And the rest is history.

o O o

So, here she sits, and she's waiting.

Around her are the sounds of many people laughing, a few snoring, and in the back she can hear an animated conversation. She thinks it is between Sakura and Shikamaru. If they're debating she figures it is going to take all night.

Naruto and she have been together for two years.

Naruto had told his friends about it three weeks ago.

Temari had not questioned why Naruto felt the need to withhold this information from his closest friends. Just like he didn't question her when she told all of Suna about them getting together as soon as she got home.

But, what irked her was that they all thought that Naruto and she had only been together for the three weeks they knew about it. They didn't know how long this relationship had already lasted.

They all thought she was hiding something, like it was too good to be true that someone had finally shown an interest in their poor Naruto.

That made her mad.

That pink haired terror(1) and starving blonde didn't know what they were missing.

The Hyuuga did, but she wouldn't challenge a relationship for her own selfishness.

Temari liked the Hyuuga the best.

So, here she sat, alone, waiting for Naruto to show up from his mission so they could surprise him with his surprise birthday party. All his friends were here including teachers, fellow ninjas, and even her two brothers.

She could tell that there had been some controversy over inviting her.

"Since I'm obviously the bravest one here I feel I have to be the one to tell you that whatever you're trying to pull with Naruto… none of us will let you get away with it."

Temari looks up to meet the light blue eyes of Ino.

She won't get mad, not yet, let her say what she wants first.

"We all agree that it's a little weird that you and Naruto just got together all of a sudden. If you try and pull anything then we're all going to make sure you're sorry for it, we'll all stand by Naruto. He's never had a girlfriend before, so if you're just using him then you better just get out of his life. Naruto can't take that."

Throughout the blonde's little speech Temari sees Sakura glancing over at her two brothers in apprehension, both of whom are talking quietly among themselves and ignoring the whole situation. They know she can handle herself.

The fat boy in the corner has stopped eating long enough to give her a long slow look, Sasuke simply sees through her, Kiba is scowling in her direction; both Hyuuga's are looking at her as well. Lee is fidgeting nervously with his green leotard and Iruka and Kakashi have stopped talking. Everyone else is either looking between Ino and her or staring at something or another. The Hokage Tsunade and Jiraiya both give Temari an analyzing look.

Temari wonders whether she should count it as a blessing that Naruto's friends are so protective. She figured this was coming for some time now, and she is glad Naruto isn't here. He would jump in and try and defend her, and Temari hates that. She wants to take care of things on her own.

"We all care a lot about Naruto and know more about him then you do. If you hurt him…"

Temari decides, despite the situation, that she likes Ino.

She reminds her of Naruto.

They both have bold personalities, bright blue eyes, they both took their shinobi duties seriously and obviously, they were loyal to their friends. They both have their pigheadedness in common.

Still, Temari finds that she should probably defend herself.

"You say I don't know Naruto?" she asked, her eyes looking over the entire room, feeling that the majority agreed with that statement.

"Yeah, that and you have totally had this thing for Shikamaru since you first saw him."

Temari almost laughs, because Ino almost has it right. She has always liked Shikamaru… just not like she likes Naruto.

"Really."

"Yeah, you're always looking at him, seeking out chances to talk to him; I'd say it was pathetic if…"

"Do you think that too Shikamaru?" Temari interrupts; she applauds herself for keeping her voice level.

"Don't get me involved in this." he says, waving his hand in their direction.

Temari smirks. She's excited that she is handling this well.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken about the way I feel about Naruto." Temari says, and grins that fast easy grin of hers, and it strikes everyone at how close it is to Naruto's. "We are much closer then you seem to think, but really it isn't any of your business anyway."

"Plus, is it really necessary to bring this up on Naruto's _birthday_?" she is still grinning but there is a threat in her eyes that speak of pain and humiliation.

"Hey! We're just trying to look out for our friend…" Kiba shouts from the other side of the room.

"Is this how you all feel?" Temari interrupts again, this time to question the whole room, her eyes narrowing, allowing just a fraction of how insulted she feels into her gaze.

No one says anything.

It is enough.

"Fine. Think what you want, I knew Naruto was mistaken when he said you all knew him inside and out." she sits down again (when had she stood up?) to the silence of the room and sips her water. Ino turns red in the face and prepares to say something further; Temari can see there are several other hot-heads who want to yell at her as well.

"You know, you all really suck at surprise birthday parties, you're supposed to jump out from behind the furniture!" Naruto pouts from the doorway, and Temari smirks at his awful timing. The room is probably giving off toxic vibes of anger. Naruto smiles anyway.

"How long were you standing outside listening in Naruto?" asks Neji, and the whole room freezes, because no one knows exactly what he was going to do.

Temari freezes too, he was out there and he didn't defend her?

"Enough to hear the whole conversation, did I mention that you all _really_ suck at birthday parties?" he says, running a hand through his hair and sighing, he looks down at Temari.

Temari still can't get over that he didn't defend her.

'_I_'

"Really, I mean first of all you are all missing balloons…"

'_Can't_'

Everyone around the room is wondering what the heck is going on. Didn't Naruto even care that they had just all ganged up on his girlfriend?

'_Believe_'

Everyone turns to Temari, who's just staring off in space, not really there with them. Kankurou and Gaara glance at each other but say nothing, and Naruto turns around to face Temari. Did he do something wrong?

'_It_.'

'He let me take care of it on my own.'

"You didn't defend me." she says, because it is a fact and because she feels she needs the confirmation.

"Um, no I didn't, it looked like you had it covered." Naruto replies, and he sees Sakura's jaw drop and everyone else were exchanging nervous glances. It was one thing to have your boyfriend's friends say bad things to you, it's another thing entirely for your boyfriend not to defend you.

"…"

"Let's… let's get married." Temari says, her eyes meeting Naruto's widening ones. She smiles, it is one with too many teeth and not enough lip to look pretty, but it does look happy.

"This is the first time you've let me to handle it myself, so let's get married." she repeats, her eyes don't leave his, and while his grin widens she sees several jaws drop.

"I knew you were too much of a coward to ask. I was planning on asking you tonight anyway." she glances around the room, when her eyes return to him he's pouting at the coward comment, he looks like he's about to interrupt, so she continues hastily, "We might as well have it this week, it'll be a pain to gather everyone in one place again." and again she beams up at him.

Naruto grin returns and he cheers, yelling back at the bar man that drinks of the night are on him. Temari nods at Gaara and Kankurou, silently asking them to take care of the expenses, Naruto can't afford it.

The two of them leave everyone else in the bar, the surprise birthday party forgotten. Five minutes later Gaara and Kankurou also depart, Gaara being his usual self, even though he had just as much to drink as everyone else, and Kankurou being too cheery to actually be somber anyway.

The rest stay in the bar until the shock wears off.

As for Temari, well, she was out with Naruto looking for wedding bands…

Temari is not entirely sure when she fell in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

But she is positive that she fell rather hard.

* * *

1: I got this from a fic I read about Shikamaru and Temari, it's on my favorite stories page, it's called 'Fifty Nine Moves' and it's by: PaperButterfly7, sorry i couldn't resist using it.

I hate this ending, it's corny and doesn't flow with the rest... but I had a headache and... snifel... it's OGT week! So, I put in some real time today, but I can't find a way to fix the ending, if anyone has any good ideas please leave it... IN A REVIEW! YAY!

(You don't have to review if you don't want to... it just makes me happy... snifel...)


End file.
